Jordan Cross
Jordan as he appears in fan-fics. Personality Jordan's personality is always preserved. It's just situations around him that change, such as also seeing Bruce Wayne's future as Batman and linking it to Clark's future as Superman. Powers and Abilities Jordan can see the exact futures of everyone he touches, though with the actions of people like Clark and Bruce, the visions can be changed. Weaknesses Jordan can be killed by anything that can kill a normal person. History Smallville: Wayne Hereafter He was born on October 16, 1989: his mother suffered a direct hit from the meteor shower and died shortly after his birth. When he was six years old, a woman standing in line next to him at an amusement park touched him and he saw a vision of her death. He desperately tried to warn her, but no one would listen. She was killed that very day in an accident with the roller coaster. For his protection, his father sheltered him and home schooled him. He grew up with a fear of touching others, but Jordan convinced his father to allow him to enroll at Smallville High for his freshman year in 2004. Clark Kent was assigned to be his mentor. When Jordan touched Lana Lang while practicing track, Jordan accidentally brushes up against her, learning that she'll face the Emily clone again as well as a second clone with Lana possessing superpowers. When he sits down to rest, his elbow knocks into Clark's. When Jordan touched Clark instead of a horrifying image of death, he sees a fluttering red cape and a tranquil, endless expanse of space and stars as well as hearing voices talking about Clark's destiny. When Jordan rushes into the locker room and met Adam Knight, he pats Jordan's shoulder. When he touched Adam Knight and had a vision of a bat flying in a dark cave as Jordan hears various people talk about Bruce as a Batman. Once Jordan recovered, he realized Adam was Bruce Wayne and rushed off, bumping into Chloe and seeing a vision of Chloe, as a giant, saving her son from an attacking helicopter as her husband, Oliver Queen, returned the two to normal. When Jordan touched Coach Joseph Altman he saw him step out in front of a speeding car, but Clark prevented it. Clark suspected something was up with Jordan, investigated him and learned about his ability. They became friends when Clark accepted Jordan's ability. Jordan told Clark that he was the only person who successfully prevented a death he had foreseen, speculating that Clark could defy his destiny. He bumped into the group a short time later, learning a bit about their love lives, how Lana and Clark won't be together, Clark ending up with Lois Lane, Bruce ending up with Selina Kyle, and Chloe ending up with Oliver Queen, also getting a hint at the invasion of Darkseid. Category:Wayne Category:Smallville: Wayne Category:Smallville: Wayne Season 1 Category:Smallville: Wayne Volume 1 Category:Smallville: Wayne Part 3 Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:5' Category:5'9"